A golf set includes various types of clubs for use in different conditions or circumstances in which a ball is hit during a golf game. A set of clubs typically includes a “driver” for hitting the ball the longest distance on a course. A fairway “wood” can be used for hitting the ball shorter distances than the driver. A set of irons are used for hitting the ball within a range of distances typically shorter than the driver or woods.
An iron has a flat face that normally contacts the ball whenever the ball is being hit with the iron. Irons have angled faces for achieving lofts ranging from about 18 degrees to about 60 degrees.
Every club has a “sweet spot” that represents the best hitting zone on the face for maximizing the probability of the golfer achieving the best and most predictable shot using the particular club. Most golfers strive to make contact with the ball inside the sweet spot to achieve a desired trajectory. However, a golf club head may have a tendency to cause undesirable sounds and vibrations upon impact.